Pooh's Adventures of The Next Karate Kid
Pooh's Adventures of The Next Karate Kid is the final upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Mr. Miyagi leaves Los Angeles and travels to the city of Boston to attend a commendation for Japanese-American soldiers who fought in the 442nd Regimental Combat Team during World War II. There, he meets Louisa Pierce, the elderly widow of his commanding officer, Lieutenant Jack Pierce. At Pierce's home, they catch up on old times and talk about war stories. Miyagi is then introduced to Pierce's granddaughter, Julie, an angry teenage girl who is full of pain, sorrow, and resentment because of the death of her parents in a car accident. Her anger and violent behavior have led to friction between Julie and her grandmother and her fellow students. She also sneaks into the school at night to care for an injured hawk, named Angel, which she keeps in a pigeon coop on the roof. Hoping to help, Miyagi invites Louisa to stay at his house in L.A to spend time enjoying peace and quiet tending his garden while he stays in Boston and appoints himself as Julie's caretaker. At school, Julie meets and befriends Eric McGowen, a kindhearted security guard in training and a pledge for a shady school security fraternity known as the Alpha Elite. The members of this organization are taught to strictly enforce the school rules, even using physical force if necessary, by a vicious mentor, a self-styled "colonel" named Dugan. In this group is Colonel Dugan's strongest and most aggressive student Ned, who makes repeated, indiscreet, and unsuccessful sexual advances on Julie. Eric learns of Angel and promises to feed her while Julie is with Miyagi. When Julie survives almost being hit by a car by jumping into a tiger position, she reveals to Miyagi that she was taught karate by her father, who learned from her grandfather, Miyagi's student. The next time she sneaks into the school to feed her bird, she is detected by the Alpha Elite, and chased through the school. Julie hides in the cafeteria until Ned finds her, at which point she hits a fire alarm with her backpack, causing Ned to let go of her. Escaping the school, she is arrested by the police and gets suspended from school for two weeks. Miyagi uses this time to take Julie to a Buddhist monastery in order to teach her the true ways of karate. At the monastery, Julie learns through direct lessons about balance, co-ordination, awareness, and respect for all life. She befriends several monks including the Grand Abbot. Eventually, the monks hold a birthday party for her, giving her a cake and an arrow that Miyagi had caught while it was in flight in a demonstration of Zen archery. Upon Julie's return to school, she finds that Angel is now able to fly and Miyagi assists Julie in releasing the bird back to the wild. In preparation for the upcoming school prom, Miyagi teaches Julie how to dance and also buys her a prom dress. While Julie goes to the dance with Eric, Miyagi and the Buddhist monks go bowling. A boastful and undisciplined local player challenges them, loses the match, and accepts their tutelage. Meanwhile at the prom, under the orders of Colonel Dugan, the Alpha Elite bungee jump into the dance. When one of the members breaks his arm, Ned angrily tells Eric to mind his own business. Eric drives Julie home and kisses her. Ned follows them and smashes Eric's car windows with a baseball bat. Ned then challenges Eric to a fight at the docks, a favored Elite hangout. At the fight, Ned is joined by Colonel Dugan and the rest of the Alpha Elite. They set fire to Eric's car and severely beat him. Dugan disturbingly tells them to "finish it." Before they can, Eric is saved by Julie and Miyagi. As they prepare to leave, Ned tries to grab Julie, but she challenges him to a fight. She holds her own, using the karate she has learned, until Ned cheats by throwing sand in her face. Despite her disadvantage, Julie defeats Ned and turns her back on him. This prompts Colonel Dugan, in desperation, to bully the rest of his group, urging them to continue the fight but they refuse. Miyagi then challenges Colonel Dugan to fight. Miyagi wins the fight and then departs accompanied by Julie and Eric. He then reveals to Julie a tenet of his practice, at which he had hinted en route to the monastery: "Fighting is not good. But if you must fight, win." The film concludes with a scene of Angel flying freely above sunlit waters. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Professor Oak, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, The Crime Empire, Sheldon J. Plankton, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, The Lion King, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, The Swan Princess films, the Pokemon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film since he originally re-edited Pooh's Adventures of The Karate Kid, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *Both The Swan Princess films and The Next Karate Kid are owned by Sony Pictures Entertainment. *''The Lion King'', The Swan Princess, and The Next Karate Kid were released in theaters in 1994. Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Censored films